PPG LBT
by boomubbles forever
Summary: The first LBT movie, from the perspective of the PPG. This story deviates from the original, because Littlefoot is never separated from his grandparents and his mother never dies.
1. Chapter 1

The Powerpuff Girls, Townsville's resident superheroes, were relaxing at home one day, having taken the day off from crime-fighting. Suddenly, Professor Utonium came rushing into the room, announcing his newest invention. "It's a device that allows you to travel to any time period you want, including prehistory," he announced. The Girls had always wanted to see live dinosaurs, so they set the switches for the Late Cretaceous Period (70 million years ago). There was a grinding sound, a flash of light, and they were gone.

Meanwhile, 70 million years ago, a small herd of Apatosaurus had just witnessed the hatching of their only surviving baby. They named him Littlefoot. Now the herd, which consisted of him, his mother and his grandparents, was no longer in danger of dying out. Littlefoot's mother explained to him about the different kinds of dinosaurs, saying "There are Longnecks, like us, Threehorns, Spiketails, Swimmers and Flyers. They all stay with their own kind, because that's the way it's always been."

A few hundred yards away, a flash of light announced the arrival of the Girls. They marveled at this strange land, which looked exactly like what they'd been expecting. Fortunately, they still had their superpowers, allowing them to fly around, exploring the land. Neither the Girls nor Littlefoot realized that danger lurked nearby.

**Author's note: Uh oh! What could that danger be? Find out next time! By the way, this story diverges from the true plot of the first Land before Time movie, because Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike are not accompanying Littlefoot on his trek to the Great Valley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on PPG LBT:** A few hundred yards away, a flash of light announced the arrival of the Girls. They marveled at this strange land, which looked exactly like what they'd been expecting. Fortunately, they still had their superpowers, allowing them to fly around, exploring the land. Neither the Girls nor Littlefoot realized that danger lurked nearby. **Back to present**

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. As a shadow fell over the Girls and Littlefoot, a loud roar could be heard nearby **(Littlefoot is near the Girls at this time)**. The shadow and the roar belonged to a mighty Sharptooth. It had noticed that Littlefoot was not with his herd, and seized the chance to attack. Littlefoot saw the Sharptooth, and ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, this Sharptooth was more athletic than any other. It jumped into the air and landed between Littlefoot and his herd. As it prepared to dine on Littlefoot, the Girls went into action. Working together with Littlefoot's mother, they defeated the Sharptooth (temporarily).

Littlefoot was intrigued, and asked, "How do you do that?" Blossom replied, "We're the Powerpuff Girls. We have superpowers. I'm Blossom, and these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup." Littlefoot asked, "Where do you come from? You don't look like you're from around here." Blossom responded, "We come from the distant future, from a place called Townsville. We came here using a sort of time machine, because we always wanted to see live dinosaurs."

Even though the Sharptooth was defeated, their troubles weren't over yet. At that moment, a great earthquake started. As a giant crack opened in the ground, the Girls used their super strength to lift Littlefoot and his herd to safety. The Girls also saved the other dinosaurs, reuniting herds and rescuing children.

**Author's note: Hooray for the Girls! What adventures will they have next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I've been thinking, and I've decided to include Littlefoot's friends, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike, in this story. However, they will be mostly background characters, except for a few scenes like the Littlefoot/Cera confrontation after she insults his mother. So, on with the story!**

** Previously on PPG LBT:** As a giant crack opened in the ground, the Girls used their super strength to lift Littlefoot and his herd to safety. The Girls also saved the other dinosaurs, reuniting herds and rescuing children. **Back to present**

Littlefoot marveled at the Girls' superpowers. He asked them to accompany his herd on the way to the Great Valley, as a means of protection. They agreed on the spot. At that, the herd continued its westward trek.

The Sharptooth wasn't dead, however. The earthquake had caused some rocks to fall on his head, waking him up. He roared in anger as he realized he'd been beaten by three little (super) human girls. With that, he vowed to hunt them down and kill them all.

Meanwhile, thanks to the Girls' super strength and flying abilities, all the herds had just arrived at the Great Valley. They thanked the Girls for helping them. The Girls then went back to their own time, vowing to return someday.

THE END

**Author's note: Yes, I know the ending is a bit rushed, but I just got tired of writing. A sequel will be up soon!**


End file.
